


Breathe...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, True Love's Kiss, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: During the jubilant celebrations following a lavish medal ceremony for the Rebel Alliance hero's.Han and Luke share a private moment together...





	Breathe...

"You did a great job up there Junior!"

"Couldn't have done it without you Han!"

"Sure you could kid, with all that special Force of yours."

"Why dont you try it Han? Close your eyes, breathe and reach out."

"Well as you asked so nicely Luke, here goes nothin'."

Han closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reached out his hand.

Luke knew he wasnt doing it quite right, but kindness made him ask. "Is anything happening to you Han?"

Han just grabbed hold of Luke and pulled him towards himself closely, breathing out saying."Kid, with you near me all im feeling right now is overwhelming emotion."

Luke was so surprised yet allowed himself to be drawn deeper into Han's welcoming arms until their lips spontaneously melted together in what seemed to be an endless passionate kiss.

 

When they eventually broke apart, there was deep breathing and soft sighs from two exhilerated, grinning faces.

Han may not be strong with the Force, But he has ways to make things happen to his own advantage!

The End.


End file.
